


Tonight's Plans

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Awkward, Comedy, M/M, Moreid, sexual innuendos galore, sperek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Reid and Morgan are talking about something totally innocent, but the team takes it the wrong way with funny reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight's Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh I have no excuse for how bad I’ve been and I am so out of the groove this is nice and simple and will hopefully get me bad into gear so yeah let’s do this.
> 
> Warning: I put most, if not all of these drabbles on tumblr so if you see them don’t freak out. My tumblr is stayingindoors ☺ I give you permission to badger me to write on there or to leave prompts on there.
> 
> Leave me prompts!

“So, what do you want to eat tonight?” Reid asked.

“I was thinking we could just skip dinner and go straight to dessert,” Morgan said.

Garcia’s jaw dropped. She flapped her hands furiously, trying to get someone’s attention. Prentiss turned and stared at Garcia with an eyebrow raised.

“Garcia, why are you pressed against the door of the break r-“

“Sh-sh-sh. You gotta hear this!” Garcia whisper yelled, flapping her hand some more.

Prentiss was slightly afraid of what “she had to hear”, but knowing Garcia, it would probably be horrifyingly the best thing ever. Like that time Garcia had found that – well – never mind.

Prentiss walked over to the door and cautiously placed her ear against the cold wood.

“What did you have in mind?” Reid’s voice drifted, albeit a bit fuzzily, through the door.

“Well, I know this great place with a bunch of toys. Everything looks delicious there,” Morgan’s voice answered.

Prentiss’s eyes widened and she looked at Garcia. Garcia bit her lip and nodded back with pink cheeks.

“Ooh. Sounds enticing. But, you know it’s terrible to forgo your main course.”

“My bad. How could I forget, Pretty Boy? What’s on the menu for tonight?"  
JJ turned the corner, hand poised to raise her coffee to her lips when she paused. Garcia and Prentiss called to her in raised whispers and partially scared and partially aroused eyes. She couldn’t help her curiosity and went over to join her friends in the cluster around the entrance to the break room.

“- then we can finish off with bit of that thick sausage I love so much,” Reid said.

“What?” JJ spluttered.

Prentiss and Garcia shushed her.

“Oh yes, I know how much you love that sausage,” Morgan said, voice close to being husky.

Garcia pressed a hand to her heart. “Is this what heaven is like?” she wondered.

“So tell me more about that dessert place you were talking about before.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, baby boy. We should get back to work.”

Reid groaned. “But, I like being in here with you so much more.”

“Says the super genius that has no issues at all with paperwork.”

“Says the guy that slips me all of his files.”

“Touché, babe, touché.”

“I have my moments.”

The door suddenly opened and Garcia, Prentiss and JJ leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding falling to the floor.

Reid gave them a weird look and ambled off to his desk, but Morgan leaned against the door frame. “What’s up, ladies?”

Prentiss opened her mouth, but nothing came out. JJ looked away and took a very long sip of her coffee. Only Garcia was composed enough to answer. “Nothin’ much, sugar. What about you?”

Morgan shrugged. “Spence and I were just talking about our plans for tonight. He’s very excited.” He raised his voice. “Aren’t you, pretty boy?”

Reid answered without lifting his head or pausing his hand. “Of course.”

Morgan smirked with raw, pure affection in his eye. “He has no idea what I just asked him.”

JJ choked on her coffee a bit and Prentiss smiled weakly while Garcia just grinned.

“Hope you two have fun tonight. Lots of fun.” With a wave of her hand and a wink she retreated to her lair.

Morgan turned to Prentiss and JJ with a lowered brow. “What kind of plans does she think we have?”

JJ and Prentiss avoided eye contact, both of their face’s colored crimson. “Um, uh, well,” Prentiss muttered.

Realization dawned on Morgan and he smirked a bit. “We were just talking about what to have for dinner. Geez guys.”


End file.
